In the operation of testing a blood-sample, the sample of one patient is typically examined for a number of test items. Therefore, in the hospital, the kinds of the blood-sampling-tubes are changed depending on the test items, and a worker writes the full name of the patients or the like on labels and pastes each of the labels on the blood-sampling-tubes in order to identify the test items and the patient name corresponding to the blood-sampling-tube at the blood test.
However, above mentioned works are very complicated since a worker writes the name of the patient on the label and pastes it on the each of the blood-sampling-tubes. In addition, if a human carries out these works, a serious mistake that the label is to be erroneously pasted on the unintended blood-sampling-tube or the like may occur.
In order to the above problems, an applicant of the present application has previously suggested a blood-sampling-tube automatic preparation device. In this device, at least two kinds of blood-sampling-tubes are contained in blood-sampling-tube containers according to the kinds of the blood-sampling-tubes, respectively. And one or more blood-sampling-tubes are selected and taken out from the corresponding blood-sampling-tube container. And blood-sampling information data related to the patient corresponding to the blood-sampling-tube(s) taken out from the blood-sampling-tube containers are printed on one or more label. And then each of the labels is pasted on the blood-sampling-tubes, respectively. And finally, one or more label pasted tubes for every patient are collected.
After the applicant suggested the above mentioned device, the applicant and the third parties in various ways have improved the blood-sampling-tube automatic preparation device, and improved devices have been proposed (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Most of conventional blood-sampling-tube automatic preparation devices are constituted such that the blood-sampling-tube containers are arranged to be mutually superposed and thus the height of the device is high and a size of the device is big.